


How Have I Not Noticed?

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Pain, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette and Adrien are neighbors, and Adrien has nobody else to turn to after a particularly brutal akuma attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Have I Not Noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my editor

One year living next door to her crush Adrien HOT AS HELL Agreste.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are still going strong, but the akumas are now able to cause damage.

 

Akuma attack #12,376 

A big purple blob, but you wouldn’t think that the blobs it shots is like a deadly acid.

The eyes that you could see were a creamy white ,sharp teeth piercing the sides of his mouth .

Lets just say it little girl is ill don't make fun of her because she has a runny nose.

Cloe had yet again started another akuma attack .

Poor girl had her exams and couldn’t miss school . 

 

This akuma was so set on hitting Chat with her steal gloves shot blobs of acid at scary speeds , that it forgot Ladybug was there , too bad for her that it was a great shot hitting him twice in around 30 seconds. Breaking her heart each time ,she could see his suit starting to crumble on his stomach where he was hit but it kept repeating . from the lasted look his hair was crispy at the ends his arms and legs were covered in a crumbling suit that kept reforming but even dow she want to check him over ,

After the akuma was defeated chat was nowhere to be seen , she just thought he need to go because there was a chance of transformation and yes even in SIX year they still didn’t know .

 

 

Marinette knew, that at one in the morning, she should be asleep, but after an akuma attack she couldn’t rest with adrenaline still coursing through her. She sat in her living room, doodling in her sketchbook. She’d be dead on her feet in the morning, but sketching was better than staring at her bedroom ceiling until her eyes burned. 

 

Someone was knocking on her door. why was someone knocking at her door now of all time .

Quietly she got and walk over to her door and looking through the peephole she saw 

Adrian . what why was Adrian outside her door .

 

“ Adrien, what in the world are you-” she gasped as her eyes scanned him. 

 

He leaned heavily against the doorframe, clutching his side. The smell of blood filled her nose, bleeding through his nightshirt and dripping through his trembling fingers. “I-I’m sorry, M-Mari. I d-don’t,” he panted, “ have anyone else.”

 

All she could do is stranded there he was bleeding and there was cut bruise on his arms.

“ WHAT the hell have you done .” he winced at her sharp tone. why was he like this oh no it can’t be It work it had to but why was he like this . why wasn't she helping him ..

He was leaning against the door now his eye feeling heavy .

She placed a hand on his upper arm .

 

“ Adrian come on, let's get up cleaned up!” she noticed that he was beat up pretty bad.

Once she helped him to her sofa .she got her first aid kit .

After 20 long minute he was all cleaned up .

“ Adrian are you going to tell me what happened or am i going to have to become 007, it’s up to you really it is ?” 

“ I'm sorry mari I said I can't tell anyone I'm sorry” he really couldn’t tell her he was chat noir .

“Okay don't tell me , but i not going to get myself kill knowing” because I’M LADYBUG she screamed in her head .

“ I'm not telling you .” but the way she was looking at him when he said that meant he need to think of something fast or - he was cut out of thought when she started speaking oh no times up .

“I’m going to start guessing if i get it right you have to tell me .” with that he saw the smirk he was done for. Please don’t kill me ladybug .

“ here i go 1 you're a druggie, 2 you were hit by a bike ,3 and my lasted less likely your chat noir “ she was only joking when she said he was chat noir but by the way his eye went ten time bigger she got it .

“ nono nono ononnono nope none off ---” he was cut off again .

Marinette had bursted out laughing , she was on her back one hand covering her mouth and the over holding her stomach as she laughed her head off .

Adrien just sat there pouting and glaring at her .

“ oh my your chat noir six years of not wanting to know only to find out you chat” she finally stopped laughing at him .

“Sorry please don't tell ladybug she going to kill me” he said no long wanting to meet his friends eyes. “ bit too late know “ suddenly he meet her eye fear filling his face.

He was scared to ask but he asked “ what do you mean marinette “ 

“ don’t look at me like that you the one who just told her !” 

Wait what 

“ what wait your ladybug aren't you “

“ yes I'm your lady and I'm glad it's you” a smile slowly started to overtake his face .

“I glad it you too”

 

Lets just say they didn’t get any sleep that scary day .

But two week later ladybug and chat noir were seen walking hand in hand .

One week after that mari and Adrien told their friends that they were dating.

Two years later hawk moth was gone but the hero’s never left .

One month later Adrien proposed to mari , on the Eiffel tower in the rain .

And we all know what comes next , all this because of a stupid guess .


End file.
